The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for fixing an optical fiber to a laser diode package in axial alignment with its laser diode for efficient incidence of light therefrom to the optical fiber.
A laser diode package, combined with an optical fiber fixed at one end thereto opposite a laser diode for the propagation of its light to the outside, is commonly referred to as a laser diode module. In the fabrication of the laser diode module, it is necessary to fix the positions of the laser diode and the optical fiber relative to each other after axially aligning them to maximize the efficiency of incidence of light from the laser diode to the optical fiber
It is important, in this case, to fix the optical fiber to the laser diode package in axial alignment with the laser diode.